


Lionheart

by AllTimeMelanie



Series: Vamps [2]
Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeMelanie/pseuds/AllTimeMelanie
Summary: Kellin is a newly turned Vampire dealing with the struggles of pregnancy and his leader sadist boyfriend who won't admit he's grief stricken over his brother's death. With a new threat on their hands, will they make it out alive?
Relationships: Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Series: Vamps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539223





	1. Chapter 1

Kellin's POV

I'm so fucking pissed. It's been two weeks since Mike died and Vic won't even look or talk to me. I understand we're fighting but I can tell he's grieving. I've been staying in my apartment to avoid even looking at his stupid face because I am two steps away from punching him. Nice one Kellin.

I groaned and slammed my head into my pillow. There was a knock upon my door. "Kells? You have to feed." I ignored him. He entered my bedroom and sat on the edge of my bed. "I know you're hurting but this isn't the way to fix it." I nodded as I knew he was right. I had two children to care for. Vic and our baby. This is gonna be fun.

Tay arrived a minute later and looked upon us. She handed me a mug and I saw it was filled with blood. I took a reluctant sip of it. "You need to talk to him, Kellin. It's been almost a month." Tay pointed out. I much liked my hide tactic better than seeing my fucking asshole of a boyfriend. Really with the insults. Come punch me you wimp.

I ignored Vic's voice in my head because if I don't I might shoot myself. Oops. "Tay, walking works both ways. He could come here but no he doesn't. I might not even let him see our kid." I said honestly. I will personally fucking stake you asshole. You're not taking another thing away from me or I will kill you.

Tay gasped. "Kellin, I love you but that's crazy talk." Gabe said. I rolled my eyes. I reluctantly downed the mug of blood and handed it to Tay waving her off. I could tell she was pissed but oh well she'll get over it. I heard the doorbell ring and glared at Gabe.

"I didn't invite anyone over." Gabe said shrugging. I honestly hated when Tay and Gabe invited people over to my house that I don't even know while I feel like shit. "KELLIN YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" Tay yelled and I sighed.

Tony and Jaime entered holding a struggling Vic. Gabe grabbed me and held me back before I had a chance to lunge at my boyfriend. "You guys need to talk." Jaime said. Vic laughed. "There's nothing to talk about. He killed my brother." Vic said. I rolled my eyes. "We all set fire to that house Vic. We didn't make sure everyone was out of the house." Vic let out a laugh again, this one not being as confident.

"Vic, it was an accident." Tony said and I swear that was the first time I had heard him speak. "YEAH ONE THAT TOOK MY BABY BROTHER AWAY!" He screamed at Tony who flinched. I pushed Gabe off of me and walked up to Vic. He glared at me.

I leaned in and kissed him. He sighed and kissed me back. I'm still mad but I missed you Kells. I smiled into the kiss. I motioned for Gabe, Jaime, and Tony to leave. I led Vic over to my bed and we made out for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and turned on my side. Vic was staring at me and he blushed when he noticed I was awake. "Were you staring at me?" Vic nodded. "You're adorable when you're asleep, Kells." I kissed him on the cheek and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck but not in a sexual way.

"I'm sorry Kellin." I looked up at him. "Why Viccy?" He looked away from me and I knew he was trying to not cry. "I was a-acting like an asshole and I-I b-blamed you f-for a bunch of s-shit. I m-m-mi-sss you Kells. I'm s-sorry." He began to cry while he apologized to me for his actions this past week. I pulled him on top of me and kissed him.

He kissed me back with emotion. He flipped us so he was leaning over me but we weren't touching as he propped himself on his hands. "I guess we should act like actual humans and get out of bed today." Vic said. "Yeah except we're not humans, Vic." Vic's eyes widened when I said this. "WAIT WHAT?" He said getting off the bed and running to the mirror.

I flung a pillow at his head. "You're an idiot." I said. He admired himself in the mirror before his gaze landed on something else. He picked it up and turned towards me. "You still write songs?" He said. I nodded even though I dropped out of college I still tried to keep up with the course material. "Kells, you can go back to school if you want." He said.

I gestured down to the small baby bump that was showing. He grabbed my hand and helped me out of bed and walked me over to the mirror. "Kells, this is our life now. Me, you, and our baby. After we have our baby, you can go back to school or do whatever you want babe." I smiled at him. "I guess." A knock fell upon my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I shouted. Leda stood in my doorway, her purple eyes staring into my soul. "They told me to come get you. Vision was dark, very very dark." Leda said. Vic went over to her and sat her down on my bed. "Leda, what did you see?" She was visibly shaking so I went over to her. "Leda, take a deep breath." I said.

She took a deep breath and began to explain her vision. "The survivor is using those who perished to build up his army. He's coming for the baby. So many of them and they're not stopping." Leda said. Vic turned towards me with worry in his eyes. I was frozen in place. I thought this was all over when we killed Jack. I just want a happy life with Vic.

Vic quickly gained control of the situation. "Leda, let's get you home and Kells, let's get you somewhere safe love." We both helped Leda stand up and helped her to the front door. Gabe emerged from the end of the hall. "Kellin? Is everything okay?" I gave Gabe the secret symbol for "I'm not okay." He grabbed his car keys and said "Need a ride?" Vic smiled at him and nodded.

We all piled into Gabe's car. "I'm guessing we're going to the mansion?" Gabe said. I nodded while I got into the passenger seat while Vic sat with Leda in the back. Gabe started to drive and I pulled down the visor. A envelope fell out of it but no one noticed. Gabe was zoned off in driving land and Vic was trying to calm Leda down. I pulled a couple pieces of paper out of the envelope and began to read them.

Dear Jack,

This is something I hope you never see but I really kind of love you a lot. I know that you like Kell and the fact that he never notices really pisses me off. You deserve so much better than pinning after a boy who doesn't even notice you exist. Also if you ever do find this, I'm pansexual.

Just know that I love you and I'm so fucking frustrated that you'll never notice me. I'm just Gabe.

Love,

Gabe.

What? Gabe actually liked Jack but he killed him for me and Vic? Vic noticed me staring at my lap and gave me a look. Reading something. Explain later. I thought, Vic nodded and went back to Leda. I noticed the second piece of paper was a reply from Jack. I began to scan it.

Dear Gabe,

I'm sorry but I can't bring myself to like you. You're really cool and one of my best friends but I like Kellin. I know that he'll never notice me but I still have hope. I think maybe you should try and get over me. I'm so bad for you. You'll look a lot better with a beautiful girl on your arm.

Sincerely,

Jack

Woah. Jack just friend zoned Gabe so fucking hard maybe that was motivation. I felt very betrayed that Gabe hasn't told me any of this. I wonder if Tay knows about this, probably not. There was another piece of paper hidden behind Jack's response. It read: Fuck You Jack.-G

What the fuck is my life anymore?


	3. Chapter 3

Vic's POV

All that mattered to me, at the moment was protecting my family. Gabe parked his car away from the mansion to throw off anyone that might've been following us. "Viccy, my feet hurt!" Kellin whined. "I know baby." I said before kissing his cheek.

I watched Kellin's eyes turn red and I knew what was going to happen. "Gabe, carry me. Pleaseeeeeeeeee." Kellin said. Unfortunately, Gabe had no power over his actions so he came over and picked Kellin up. His eyes returned to their normal captivating state and he smirked.

Leda had calmed down immensely. She was walking next to me, humming softly. Out of all the seers I've met, she was by far the strongest. We soon arrived in the front yard of the mansion and Gabe let down Kellin. Jaime rushed out to greet us.

With a stone cold expression, he said "You're needed in the meeting room." I sighed beginning to get sick of the responsibilities of being a leader. I followed Jaime down the hall, I knew Kellin's curiosity would get the better of him, so he followed. When we finally entered the room, It was almost empty. I sat in my chair and pulled Kellin onto my lap.

"So what's the issue?" I asked. "Well someone has enacted the resurrect charm." Tony said. My whole world froze and I held Kellin just a bit tighter. This was a very powerful charm and if our enemies got their hands on it. We would be doomed. "Do we know he used it?" I asked, my tone a bit harsh.

Jaime snapped his fingers and a petite blonde entered into the room. She was well-endowed except I really didn't swing that way and I was honestly surprised that all the boys in this room weren't all over her. She looked really familiar and suddenly it clicked. "Alysha?" She shyly nodded. Kellin must of noticed that something was wrong as he ran his thumb over our intertwined fingers.

"You're not a witch, how did you? And who did you bring back?" She laughed and sat down in one of the chairs in the room. "It's ironic that the preacher's daughter is a seer and a witch, isn't it? And Victor, you're smart enough to know the answer to that." She said while smirking at me. The door opened and I stood up.

In a flash, I was hugging my brother. "Vic! What the he-oh." Kellin said and yeah I may have dropped him when I stood up. "You're alive." I said. Mike laughed in response to my sudden sappiness. "And you said that she was bad for me." He whispered. I playfully hit him before returning to Kellin's side.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded looking annoyed. Mike walked over to us and put his hand on Kellin's baby bump. "It's gotten so big." Mike said. Kellin slapped his hand away and glared at him. "First of all, It's not an it. It's a they because I really don't want to know their gender. Second of all, you have no fucking clue what hell your brother has put me through in the past month so yeah I'm not a huge fan of you, at the moment." He said before walking away.

I knew he was still mad at me but was hiding it. I sighed and sat down. Mike gave me a look and pulled me into another hug. "Vic, what did you do?" Mike said. "I was in grief and I blamed a bunch of it on Kellin so he was pissed off at me for being a jerk." I said. He laughed. "You're a fucking moron. Vic, you have to take care of Kells. You're never going to find someone quite like him." Mike said.

I nodded because even though Mike was younger than me, he always though more rationally. I think with my hands and mouth while he actually thinks with his head. "I'm glad that you're back, bro." I said hugging him again.

\-----

Kellin's POV

I fucking hate my life. Of course, I missed Mike and in a sense the way Vic acted was justified but I was so mad at Mike. I stormed upstairs to Vic's room and slammed the door. A moment later, a knock fell upon the door. "Go away Vic!" I shouted. "That's hard when I'm not Vic, Kells." Gabe shouted back.

I got up off the bed and let Gabe in to the room. "What happened?" He asked. "Mike happened." I said. Gabe looked confused so I told him what had happened. "Kells, I'm sorry because you're going to hate me but you kind of over reacted." He said. I shook my head. "I DIDN'T OVERREACT!" I shouted.

The door opened and Vic walked in. Gabe immediately got up and left us alone. "I'm guessing you hate me, so I'm just grabbing clothes. I'll sleep in the library." Vic said moving to the closet. I honestly wasn't mad at Vic, I was just mad at his actions. My emotions were all of the place because having a baby will do that to you.

I walked up behind him and hugged him from the waist. "Please stay. I'm sorry." I whispered kissing his neck. He turned around and picked me up. He set me down on the bed and then he got undressed until he was only in his boxers. He crawled in next to me and placed his hand on my stomach.

"Hi darling, I cannot wait until you're lying here in one of our arms. I love you so much. Yes, daddy's usual kind of mean but I promise I will treat you like the prince or princess that you are." Vic said in a baby voice rubbing his hand over my stomach. I started tearing up, I was so head over heels in love with both of them. "I love you." I whispered.

Vic looked down at me. "Kellin, are you crying? Love don't cry." He said wiping under my eyes. I giggled. "I promise that they're happy tears. I'm just so in love with me and you surprise me every day." He kissed my cheek and then turned me over and kissed me passionately.

He pulled away after a moment and stared into my eyes. "Kellin Quinn Bostwick, I am completely in love with you." He said before getting up. He grabbed something out of his drawer and walked over to me. "So I've been deciding how to do this for a while now so I'll just do it." He said.

I looked down at him as he got down on one knee. "Kellin, I honestly thought that I was never going to find a soulmate who would turn for me but I found you. A naive young boy reading about Vampires in the library. On one of our first dates, you told me that you had a genuine fear of Vampires and I was terrified but when I told you, you didn't leave. You literally became your worst fear just for me. Now we have our baby on the way and every morning when I wake up, I turn over and see the love of my life and think "I'm completely in love with Kellin Bostwick." So I guess, what I'm trying to say is Kellin, will you marry me?" He said.

At this point, I was bawling. The tears streaming down my face from complete adoration for the man on his knee for me. I nodded and Vic got up and kissed me slipping the ring onto my finger in the process. I kissed him back passionately. I looked down at my finger and twirled the black ring around my left ring finger.

We spent the rest of the night lazily making out and I never wanted it to end.


	4. Chapter 4

Vic's POV

As I woke up I turned and looked over at my fiancé. He looked so precious when he was asleep. I would do everything in my power to stop anyone from hurting him. I kissed him on his cheek before slipping out of bed. I went downstairs for breakfast and Lynn handed me a mug of blood. I nodded to thank her and went to my secluded spot in the corner.

I had a lot on my mind at the moment. I knew a lot of power was used to bring Mike back and not all of it was good as some of it was very dark, very black magic shit. Then there was Kellin and our baby, basically protecting my family in the middle of a war zone. I leaned my head on the table trying to block out all the negative thoughts.

I heard a commotion going on so I lifted my head up to see what was going on. Kellin, Gabe and Tay were standing in line waiting to be served but no one would listen as they won't serve humans that easily. I got up and looked at the people who were in the serving line. They all flinched at the sight of me. "What seems to be the problem here, Kells?" I said hugging my fiancé.

Kellin looked like he was ready to cry. "They won't serve my friends. I just want everyone to be happy." He said crying into my shoulder. "Oh Kells." I knew everyone was staring at us so I tried to diffuse the situation. "Guys, really just make them fucking pancakes. Grow up and stop being so fucking immature. You're thousands of years old, come on." I yelled at them. They quickly got to work and Tay and Gabe gave me a grateful smile.

I picked up Kellin and carried him up to our bedroom. He started crying harder and I pushed his hair out of my face. "Baby, shhhh don't cry. It's okay darling." I said wiping away his tears. After a moment, he pushed my hand away. "Don't." He said his voice cracking a bit. I gave him a questioning look. He just shook his head while the tears were still streaming down his face.

"I'm sick of this Vic. I'm sick of you being the hero and coming in and saving the day. It's like I'm the damsel in distress constantly waiting for my superhero, Vic. I can't. I need to be my own hero, I can't keep relying on you to get me out of a situation. I realize that you're the person who always wants to protect your family which includes me but I don't want you to." He said trying to stop crying.

"Kells....." He just laughed. "Don't Kells me. You always do this. Vic I know you feed on hurting people and I just can't constantly be worrying if I'm your next victim. I just need some time on my own." He said before getting up and walking out of my bedroom. I had never felt such heartbreak in my life.

\---

Kellin's POV

I have no idea what changed between last night and this morning but I just had to get out of the mansion. I decided that I would hide out at the apartment as Vic wouldn't go after me unless I wanted him too so I respected that. I held my stomach as I walked home.

"Hi baby. You know that daddy is very proud of you, right? I hope you take after me personality wise but look like your dad. We love you a lot, even when we fight like we are now. You have a dad who will literally do anything to protect you and that's something that I never truly had. You have an amazing Aunt Tay and Alysha and Uncle Gabe and Mike who will always be there when dad and daddy cannot. I love you so so much." I said.

By the time, I was done talking to our baby I was home. I unlocked the door and went into my bedroom. I grabbed my Buffy DVD's well they were Tay's but I never gave them back to her. I put on my favorite episode Graduation Day Part 1 and began to get lost in the storyline once again. It was at the part where Buffy and Faith were fighting over who was the better Slayer.

I paused the show and thought about how ironic this moment was. A vampire watching his favorite TV show about a vampire slayer, point out what's wrong with that. I heard a knock fall upon the door. I ignored it figuring that maybe it was Vic and I really didn't want to deal with him at the moment. I went back to my episode getting lost in the moment.

I felt another presence enter the room and I turned to my side to see someone sitting there. "Hello Mr. Quinn, how are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Vic's POV

I realized that I was wallowing in my own self-pity when Mike came in to check on me. "Vic? I haven't seen you in a couple of hours." He said letting himself into my room. I was staring out of my window that was facing the city not even realizing that it had been hours since Kellin left. "Hey, what's wrong? Where's Kellin?" He said and that made me fall apart. I couldn't help the tears that spilled out of my eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." Mike said pulling me in for a hug. "He just left Mike. He said he needed to clear his head. He's afraid that I'll hurt him." I choked out between sobs. Mike pulled away and stared at me. "Vic, go after him. His hormones are probably out of control at the moment. I also saw the ring on his finger this morning so Congratulations." I laughed lightly. Only my brother could make me laugh in stupid situations.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I should go ask Tay and Gabe if they want anything from their apartment because I can guarantee that's where he went." I said to Mike walking out of my room and down to the guest rooms. They were fairly nice but nothing compared to my bedroom. The walls were a caramel color and the bedspreads were a off-white. Gabe looked up from the book he was reading and Tay was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Vic. Where's Kells?" Gabe asked. "Hey. He went to the apartment for some quiet. I was just going to pick him up and was wondering if you wanted me to grab anything?" I said only half lying to him. He didn't need to know me and Kellin were fighting, heck even Mike didn't need to know but he always had his way of prying information out of me. "Um actually yes. Kells knows where it is but I would really enjoy having my notebook." He said returning to his book.

I nodded and exited the room to begin the trek down to their house. I had a lot to think about on the way there and honestly my thoughts were brutal. Was I really hurting Kellin when I hurt all those other people? Could I actually really protect my family like I wanted to? I had a dark past and a lot of enemies who would love nothing else but to see me dead. I shook my head hoping every thought would just stop.

As I was pulled out of my head, I realized I was standing in front of my destination. Apartment 43. The paint was starting to peel off the door from being an old campus apartment. I laughed to myself knowing that Gabe and Kellin were lazy fuckers who would never fix it. I tried the door handle to find that it was unlocked which was odd, Kellin always locked the door as he said he always felt unsafe when he was home alone. He must've been expecting me to follow him here.

"Kell? Kells? Kellin? Babe?" I called out walking into the living room but it was empty. I heard the TV coming from his room. Sarah Michelle Gellar's familiar voice filled my ears and I knew he must've been watching Buffy. I walked to the first room in the hallway which was Kellin's. The middle one was Jack's old room which they made into a guest room now. And lastly, Gabe's room was at the end of the hallway.

I pushed open the door to Kellin's room to find the TV on but he wasn't there. On his bed was a pack of sour skittles that weren't there when we left a couple of days ago so I knew he was here. "Kellin? It's not nice to hide from people who you're mad at." I checked his closet but it was empty. I walked around the whole apartment checking everything but he was gone.

I went back into his room and sat on his bed. "Oh. Kells, where did you go?" I said grabbing his pack of skittles. He would kill me later when he found out but I needed something in my stomach that wasn't pure blood. It was starting to get cold in his room and I looked around. The window was wide open.

Why was his window open? Kellin hated having his window open as he was always scared that it would start raining and his room would get flooded and he would drown in his sleep or something. I made my way over to the window and noticed that there was footprints on the window still and suddenly everything made sense.

Someone had broken in through the front door and stole my fiancée and took him out the window. I shut the T.V. and ran to the phone in the kitchen and called Mike. "Hello?" He said once he answered the phone. "Mike. It's Vic. Someone's taken Kellin. We have to get him back." I said.

\-----

Kellin's POV

I was in a dark room tied to a chair. Thanks to being a Vampire my eyesight was starting to adjust. I could see two guys walking around. They looked as if they were arguing with each other but I couldn't make out what they were saying as they had me in like a glass room. I just wanted Vic to be here. I regretted ever fighting with him because he might never find me.

A guy with ginger hair and gauges pulled me out of the window of my bedroom. I was just hoping Vic would eventually go after me and put all the pieces of the puzzle together. He obviously knew me because he called me Mr. Quinn. A knock fell upon the glass door and I looked around but no one was there.

A minute later the door opened and a guy walked in. I recognized him immediately. "Kellin Quinn Bostwick. Hello." He said walking around me. "Or is it Kellin Quinn Fuentes now?" I spoke up for the first time since I arrived. "Just Kellin Quinn." He tapped the ring that Vic had put on my finger yesterday. "Explain this then." "Engaged not married." He smirked.

"I know someone who would be delighted to hear that." He said kneeling down to see my face. "Should I show you my friend?" He said smirking at me. "You see Justin...I don't really care. Vic's going to come after me and you'll be dead." I said smiling at him. "I have some kind of a soul and I know you're pregnant so I won't slap you and neither will my friends." He snapped his fingers and the glass doors opened and closed once again.

I felt two other presences behind me. I felt a hand trail over my collarbones and then another hand slap that hand away. The first person walked and joined Justin. Justin pulled her in for a kiss and why was I stuck here witnessing this hetero relationship? The girl pulled away from Justin and stared at me. It took me a moment but I realized who it was. Her hair was much shorter than the last time I saw her and her hair was now blonde. "Did you miss me, Kells?" She said.

"Jenna." I said. She just laughed as Justin wrapped his arm around her waist. "Alysha's not the only one who can use the resurrect charm." She motioned to the third person who was standing behind me. "Your fiancée is not as smart as you would love to believe he is, Mr. Quinn. He should be able to sense when someone's more than one being. Also tell naïve Gabriel that staking a multi-dimensional being only kills the Vampire part of them but not the Warlock part."

"JACK?" I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Vic's POV

I was sitting on Kellin's bed waiting for Mike. I left the front door open for him so he could just enter. I was trying to sense where Kellin was with our emotional connection but since he was pregnant it was weaker than normal. I sighed in frustration and heard a laugh. I turned to the doorway to see Justin Hills. I stood up and pushed him against the wall. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" I yelled.

He just laughed in my face and I wrapped my hand around his throat while the other held him in place. "You're going to tell me what you did with Kellin or I will kill you myself." I said. "You're going to want me alive if you want to know what you're up against besides I didn't take Kellin." I gave him a look and removed my hand from his throat but kept him pinned against the wall. "You're the only one from Jack's clan that made it out alive. My fiancée is missing so tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" I said.

"I wasn't the only one who made it out alive. Trust me. There are people who are stronger than anyone in your clan. Do I work with them? Yes. Do I know where Kellin is? Yes. Will I tell you? No. It's a puzzle Victor. If you kill me, they'll kill your precious Kellin and your child. Don't want that now, do you?" I pushed him against the wall harder. "Kinky." He said while laughing. "Vic?" I heard Mike say.

"In Kellin's room." I shouted. "We have some company." I said as he walked up. "Now who took him?" I said returning my gaze to Justin. "I can't say that. If you're smart then you'll solve the puzzle and find Kellin." I went to push him again but my hand connected with the wall. He had teleported out of the place. Mike turned to me with a scared look on his face. "What?" I asked him.

"Vic, he had Jenna's scent on him." Mike said and I froze in my tracks. "Fuck. They have a resurrection charm too. Who knows who else they could've brought back?" I said. I led him over to the window and showed him the footprint. "Hmmmm size 8 shoe. Definitely Male. They tracked mud in so if we followed the mud out we can tell which direction he took Kellin." Mike said and I smiled at him. I taught him well but he could do a lot that I can never do and that was a perfect example.

My phone began to ring breaking me out of my moment. I answered it without checking the caller I.D. "Hello?" I asked. "Vic, where are you and Kellin?" Gabe asked. Fuck, I'm so screwed. "We decided to stay here for the night. Get some peace and quiet." I replied trying to throw him off my trail. "Then you'll let me talk to him." Gabe said and I could tell he was catching on. "Well...I would but he's asleep. Exhaustion took him over." I said trying to stop my voice from cracking.

I heard Gabe sigh over the phone. "Cut the bullshit, Vic. Where is Kells?" I sighed knowing I couldn't lie to him now. "I don't know at the moment but don't worry I will find him." I said. "SOMEONE TOOK HIM?" Gabe shouted into the phone. "Yes, don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt him." I said but Gabe had already hung up on me. I wouldn't rest until he was back into my arms. I walked out of the house with Mike and he studied the ground. "They took him that way." He said pointing to the east.

Kellin I'm coming for you babe. Hold on.

Kellin's POV

Jack laughed in my face. "It's nice to see you again, Kells. How's the baby? You're getting big." He said with fake concern. "Let me go. I never wanted to be a part of this. I just want to be with Vic." I said. He glared at me. "You decided that you wanted to marry him, did you not? You're too far in to stop now Kells." Jack said. I sighed. "Please don't call me Kells." I said.

"If I could slap you right now, I would. I was the first to call you Kells, not him." He said. Jack turned to Justin. "Go find his fiancée. Tell him about the puzzle that we set for him. Also tell him if he tries to kill you, tell him that we will kill this one." He said pointing to me. Justin just smiled and was instantly gone. I guess he could teleport in and out of places.

Jack and Jenna exited the rooms to leave me alone with my thoughts. This was their way to break me down and get me to do anything they want me to do. Sometimes being alone with your own mind is the worst as it'll constantly berate you and make you feel horrible but I had no reason to feel horrible. Jack came back and attacked me. I was fine living me own life happily with Vic but Jack just couldn't let me go.

\----

It had been about fifteen minutes when Justin reappeared in the room. I jumped slightly, the ropes rubbing against my wrist from my restraints but I couldn't deny that I liked it. He gave me a look and I moved my head in the direction that Jack and Jenna went. He gave me a nod and walked off. I still had some crazy faith that the Justin, I used to know would come back but that would take a bunch of work.

I sat there for a couple more minutes before hearing. Kellin I'm coming for you babe. Hold on. I smirked just knowing that somehow my Vampire in shining armor was coming for me. I'm okay Viccy. I just really miss you. I heard a window break as glass shattering is a sound that you don't forget. I tried to look around but my restraints made it hard.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and I just hoped that it was Vic or at least someone else from the Clan. They bent down to untie my feet and once they were free I rolled my ankles around and felt the bone pop. They then reached up and untied my hands. I turned to see who the culprit who saved me was because Vic would've at least asked me if I was safe before untying me.

"Did you miss me, love?" I heard the distinct British voice ask.


	7. Chapter 7

Vic's POV

I heard Kellin's voice respond to me in my head. He basically told me that he was okay and that he missed me. I was following Mike through the woods. We were constantly pushing branches out of our way. "Mike, I heard him in my head. He's okay." I said and Mike smiled back at me. I could tell that we were thinking the exact same thing. It's funny how we all thought you would be forever alone until Kellin came along.

Mike stopped walking and I walked into him because I wasn't paying attention. A lake was spread out and there was no way across it unless you had a boat. "End of the road it seems." Mike said. I gave him a look as I wasn't giving up this easily. "Michael, you do know that I read reports. I know you can teleport." I said staring him down.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and before I knew it we were on the other side of the lake. I turned to the left and immediately threw up. Mike knelt down and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry, I probably should've mentioned that you're gonna be sick for a while." I glared at him but I needed to find my fiancée.

We walked through heavy underbrush and I paused every few minutes to refrain from throwing up. The nausea was intense and it kept hitting me in waves now I know how Kellin felt when he found out he was pregnant and it was not a lovely feeling. Mike kept encouraging me to move along and I really wanted to but I had to sit down.

We quickly found a log and I sat down, Mike following in my footsteps just like he was raised to do so. "Vic, are you okay?" I shook my head and looked at the floor. I hadn't been feeling well lately and this was just the last straw of it. "No. Can we just sit here for a while." Mike nodded and sat down next to me.

Not ten minutes later we heard footsteps coming towards us. We both jumped up and hid behind the trees in case it was someone we wanted to avoid. "I knew something was off about him so I did a shit ton of research and then Jack told me about him. So I put two and two together and basically got four but I'm more overprotective of you." A British voice said and I swear I remember hearing that voice. "You do know my fiancée would kill you if he heard you say that, right?" I heard the all too familiar voice say.

I jumped out from behind the tree. "Kells?" I said running towards the footsteps."Viccy?" He said hugging me. "Oh babe. I'm so so sorry." He said before kissing me. "Kellin, It's okay I forgive you darling. I know you can't exactly control your emotions at the moment." I looked at the taller male standing next to my fiancée. I had seen him once or twice before but Kellin seemed like he trusted him so I relaxed just a little bit. Mike was standing next to me and he smiled at Kellin.

"Who took you babe?" I asked Kellin leading him over to the log I was sitting on earlier. "This guy with ginger hair and gauges. He was really creepy. I think his name was Matty?" Kellin said semi questioningly. "Did anyone lay a hand on you?" I asked him going through the routine questions. He nodded and looked down at the leaves on the ground.

"Kells, who was it." He looked like he was going to cry so I pulled him in closer. "J-Jack-k. He's back Vic but he's n-not a v-vampir-re he's a warlock-k and J-Jenna's back t-too. They f-found the resurrect-t c-c-charm." He said sobbing. I pulled him into my chest and rubbed his back gently. "Okay darling. I just wanted to know thanks for letting me k-" I cut myself off and turned to the right throwing up. Kellin pulled my hair back and rubbed my back.

It's ironic how we go back and forth with comforting one another. "Baby. Are you okay?" Kellin asked and I shook my head. Kellin looked up at Mike and they began to talk with looks. Kellin's jaw dropped and I could only wonder what they were talking about.

"Hey Josh. Mike. Could you leave me and Vic alone for a couple of minutes?" Kellin asked. They walked off and left me alone with my sweet. "Vic, I know what's wrong but you need to promise me that you won't freak out because it's my fault." I slowly nodded and he took a deep breath to visibly calm himself down.

"Well I don't know how to say this but well um." He said stumbling over his words. "Vic........ you're pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

Kellin's POV

I waited for Vic's reaction to the news but he just blankly stared at me. "What?" He said asking me. "No Kells. How?" I began to laugh. "Umm well that night I topped, I guess." I responded to him. "You mean that I'm pregnant and you're pregnant?" Vic asked in shock. I nodded at him, starting to remember that wonderful night.

*Flashback*

I was standing in Vic's closet looking at clothes. Half of his closet was mine now since I lived here half of the time. I went through my things and found a box in the far end of his closet. I pulled the box out and opened it. It was full to the rim with sex toys. Dildos, vibrators, lube, handcuffs, co.ck rings. Anything you could possibly think of.

"Like what you see?" I heard a voice whisper from behind me. I instantly knew it was Vic as hands wrapped around my waist. I slapped his hands away and said, "You're such a filthy whore. A box full of toys because your hand can't do its job." I said to him and I saw him glare at me. "You think because you're seven weeks pregnant (AN: I'm too fucking lazy to do the time so work with me here.) that I'm gonna let you be in control?" Vic asked laughing at me.

I pushed him against the wall and began to palm the bulge in his pants. "Who's gonna stop me?" I asked. I began to bite at his neck and he lifted his head to give me better access. "Fuckkkkkk Kells." He moaned. I smiled knowing I had him exactly where I wanted him. "Do you actually want me to stop and walk away from this?" I asked and he shook his head while I unbuttoned his shirt. "Hands and knees on the bed. Naked too by the time I get back." I said and he immediately ran out of the closet into our bedroom.

It was extremely rare that I got Vic in this submissive state without using my power. I liked him better when he was like this, it was more fun for me. I went through Vic's boxes of toys and selected a couple of things. I walked into the bedroom and saw Vic waiting for me trying to refrain from touching himself because he knew that he would be punished for doing so. I laid out the items on his table. "Kells, what are those?" I turned around immediately.

"Did I give you permission to speak slut?" (AN: The Best There Ever Was just came on and let's just say it ends with me on top....get it?) I asked. He hung his head and I grabbed an item from the table. "Listen to me. You only have permission to talk when I tell you that you can or when I ask a question. I have rewards and punishments laid out on the table over there. You can also only cum when I tell you that you can. Understand?" Vic shifted on his knees but replied with a breathy yes. "Only because you're a whore who can't keep their mouth shut, I have to punish you."

I waited for a moment before I hit him with the riding crop in my hand. He refrained from making a noise which I was really proud of. "Only nine more. Count for me whore." Vic nodded and I hit his back with the riding crop. "Two." He said voice devoid of emotion. I walked back over to the table and grabbed something far worse than a riding crop, a belt. I walked back over to my boyfriend and hit him hard with the belt. "Three." He said sounding pissed off now.

I bet he wishes he never gave up his dominance. I hit two more times leaving no time in between the hits. "Four and five." He said voice breaking. I decided to stop at five since I knew he didn't really like pain. He liked inflicting it, me on the other hand craved the pain. I walked back to the table and picked up a vibrator and lube. I put lube on the vibrator and walked back over to Vic. I pushed it inside of him and he fidgeted getting adjusted to it. I took the remote and turned the setting up to four.

I began to strip myself of my shirt. "Come on baby. Let me hear those moans that I know you want to let slip out." I said standing shirtless in front of him. "Kells, oh gosh, it feels so so so good. Shit." He said as I slowly unzipped my jeans and stepped out of them leaving me in just my boxers. I grabbed the remote and turned the level up to seven. It went up to ten but I didn't want him getting too sensitive before I even entered him. He looked at me, his eyes silently begging me that he needed something more.

That he needed me. I shook my head and laughed. I walked back over to the table and grabbed Vic's least favorite thing in the world. A cock ring. He was going to kill me once this was over. I turned him over so he was lying on his back. I grabbed his hard on and to stroke him up and down. He was too lost in the pleasure to realize what I was actually doing. After a couple more strokes I pulled my hand away and he looked down. His reaction was an immediate frown and I know if he could talk, he would be cursing me out.

I grabbed the lube and poured a healthy amount into my hand. I rubbed it all over my dick while Vic watched on biting his bottom lip. I would punish him later for doing that as he knew it turned me on immensely. I let out a moan getting lost in the pleasure. I stopped myself before I went too far. "You want this inside you, don't you baby?" I asked Vic stroking myself up and down. "Yes! Kellin please. I need to feel you inside me babe. Oh my gosh please. Fuck me hard." Vic begged and I love how much this was a shot to Vic's controlling character.

I pulled the vibrator out before I pushed inside and he gave me a look that said 'hurry the fuck up'. "You can moan and make all those noises that I love." I said before pulling out and pushing in fast. "FUCK KELLS!" Vic screamed as I hit that magical spot dead on. I knew my boyfriend's body way too well. "Shit shit shit shit." Vic moaned out. I was absolutely loving this, I reached over and began to stroke him up and down applying all the right pressure. "Kells I need to cum. Please please please." He begged me.

I knew that I was close as my thrusts were beginning to get extremely sloppy. I took off the cock ring and flung it across the room not really caring where it landed. I began to stroke him completely in time with my thrusts. "Kells, are you close?" He asked and I nodded. Three more thrusts and I would probably be finished. He looked at me with that expression where he was biting his lip and I couldn't fucking resist him. "Can I cum?" He asked me plainly.

I rolled my eyes before nodding not really trusting my voice at the moment. I thrusted into him, hitting that magical spot and he came all over my hand and his stomach moaning my name loudly that I'm pretty sure that we woke up the whole house. I thrusted into him once more before I came inside moaning Victor and him smiling up at me.

I pulled out of him and grabbed some tissues to clean us up. He smiled at me and said, "Kellin, I really love you." I immediately smiled and said, "I love you too Vic." I kissed him once more and we fell asleep a tangle of limbs on our bed.

*Flashback over*

"Ummm Kells?" Vic asked waving his hand in front of my face. I immediately snapped out of my daydream and looked at him. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked him. He glared at me and I knew he was immensely pissed off at me. He hated giving up his dominance so the one time he did I got him pregnant. Yeah, I would be mad at me too.

"How are we going to raise two kids?" He asked me and I could tell that he was worrying. "Easy baby. We'll figure out something. We always do, don't we?" He nodded and kissed me. I stuck my tongue out afterwards. "EW! Vic, throw up breath. EW! EW! EW!" I said and he laughed apologizing. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I forgot." He said. "How do you forget something like that?" I asked, in disbelief. He just laughed.

Mike walked over to us and asked, "Are we done here?" I looked at Vic and we both nodded. "Alright, let's get you home." Mike said to Vic picking him because I could never carry him without dropping him. "I have an idea but you three might not like it." Mike said and I gave him a questioning look. "We could teleport to home." Mike said and I nodded not wanting to put Vic through the pain of walking all the way home.

In an instant, we were in the mansion and Vic immediately ran into the bathroom. I could hear the sounds of him throwing up and I awhed. I decided to give him privacy as he hated when people helped him out. He could be a stubborn bitch at times. We were in my bedroom and Mike just left us alone and Josh stood there awkwardly. "Oh." I said looking over at him. "Follow me." I said showing him to the guest room.

I opened the door and led him into the room. Tay was asleep and Gabe was up typing on his computer. "KELLS?" Gabe asked in disbelief. I nodded and rolled my eyes. "Vic said he lost you." Gabe told me and I laughed playing it off. What Gabe doesn't know won't kill him. "We're were just in a fight." I said, shrugging it off like it was no big deal. I heard Vic in my head say Kells I need you. Baby please. But it wasn't in the normal manner in which we would usually use it.

I left Francheschi there to get settled in with Gabe and Tay to rush to my fiancée's side. I opened my bedroom door and looked around but there was no sight of Vic. Where are you? I asked him and heard the one word response in my head. I walked into the bathroom and saw him slung over the toilet seat almost as if he was hungover but I've seen a drunk Vic before and this was far from it.

"Let's get you in bed and I'll get you some blood. How does that sound?" I asked him. He nodded and held out his hands so that I could pick him up. I carried him to our bed and began to undress him. I put his clothes in the laundry shoot so whoever does the laundry this week could wash it. I walked into our closet and grabbed him some pajama pants knowing that he prefers to sleep shirtless which wasn't an issue with me.

"Do you want boxers babe?" I asked standing my his dresser. He shook his head so I walked over and helped him slip into the pajama pants. I tucked him into the bed making sure he was comfy and giving him his favorite pillow. It was one that we shared. Vic claimed that I smelt like me and I claimed that I smelt like him. "I'm going to grab your blood baby. I'll be right back." I said planting a kiss on top of his forehead.

I skipped down to the kitchen and saw no one there. I pressed the button in the kitchen which was supposed to alert the kitchen staff that someone needed attention. Lynn walked out and smiled at me. "Yo Future Mr. Fuentes! What can I get for ya?" Sometimes I really despised Lyndsey. "A cup of O negative warmed up please?" She gave me a look. "Drinking your own blood type? Weird Kells." She said. "It's for Vic but thanks for making me feel bad."

She quickly made it and handed me the mug. "Oh. Sorry." She said, knowing that I was probably going to tell Vic and then she would be in trouble. I didn't because I knew that Vic wouldn't want anyone to deal with at the moment. I walked up the three flights of stairs and then into our room. I handed him the mug which he gladly accepted taking a sip of it immediately.

"Hey babe? Can you do me a favor?" Vic asked me as I sat at the foot of the bed. I nodded not wanting to fill the room with words. "Can you call a meeting and tell everyone I'm not feeling well. Don't tell them why, obviously. I just don't want any interruptions unless it's you obviously or Mike." He said taking a sip of blood at the end. "Yes darling." I said kissing his cheek before I went down to the meeting hall. I pressed the big red button and everyone filed into the room.

A good five minutes passed and everyone was here minus Vic who I'd rather stay upstairs at the moment. Most were unhappy to see me. They hated that I was engaged to their fearless leader as I was apparently making him soft. I have no comment about that one, to be honest. "Alright!" I said and suddenly everyone's attention was on me. Most were scared that if they even blinked I would tell Vic and he would rip them a new one. "I have some information for you so I want you all to listen very carefully."

I saw Mike laugh and shake his head out of the corner of my eye. I wasn't good at the whole leader thing never had and never ever will be. "Michael Christopher Fuentes, do you wanna share what's so fucking funny?" I snapped at him. Mike was cool and realized that I was trying to assert my leadership so he played along. "No, Mr. Quinn. Sorry, Mr. Quinn." He said looking down at the floor.

I could hear the various voices in people's heads. Oh shit He called Mike out Or Vic is going to kill Mike. I just laughed at all of them. "Alright then. Now Vic is very very sick so I don't want to see any of you on the third floor unless that's where your room is and absolutely no one approaches our room without permission. If I ask you to do something, you do it. Got it?" I asked them. Staring each and every single one of them down.

Most nodded, afraid of their already too tarnished reputations. I could hear the rumors spreading. What's wrong with Vic?, Maybe he's dying, Ugh that means we have to deal with Kellin. None of them could actually see what was going on. I left Mike on crowd control and returned to my fiancée upstairs. I opened the door to see he was still awake. There were pieces of glass on the floor and I turned and gave him a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry. I got frustrated and threw the mug against the wall." He said. I understood. Mood swings really fucking suck so I wasn't too mad at him. "It's okay. You didn't mean to." I said as I bent down and began to pick up shards of glass. "Kellin..." He said, trailing off. I looked up at him. "Yes?" I asked. "Can you...um can you come cuddle me?" He shyly asked looking down at his hands.

I nodded and put the shards of glass that I had picked up in the trash can near Vic's table. I laid down in bed and Vic's arms immediately wrapped around my waist. "I've wanted you in my arms for a while now." He said. His hands moved up and rested on my stomach. "Hi baby. I'm so proud of you already. Daddy loves you a ton and let's just say no one ever thought that I would be capable of that. You're so special to me." Vic said kissing my neck as his hands moved around my stomach. "Ow." I said while Vic said, "Oh my god. Kells, did you feel that?" He asked me.

"Yes, I did. That hurt." I said moving my hands on top of Vic's. "Kells, our baby kicked." He said starting to cry. I turned around in his arms so I was facing him. I pulled him in for a kiss not really caring that he hasn't brushed his teeth at the moment. "This is only the beginning baby." I said once I pulled away. I wiped away his tears and moved my hands on to his stomach. "So your daddy already stole my words for your sister or brother but I love you so so so much. You little bean." I said rubbing my hands over Vic's stomach.

Vic's eyes were shining like I had never seen them shine quite before. He was so beautiful and was so ready to spend the rest of my life with him. "Vic?" I said and he hummed in response. "I'm ready to be Mr. Fuentes babe. I love you so so much." Vic smiled even wider temporarily forgetting how he was feeling earlier. "I've been ready for you to be Mr. Fuentes, Kells. I love you so so so so so much too." He said and we remained a tangle of limbs for the rest of the evening.


	9. Chapter 9

Kellin's POV

I awoke the next morning to the sounds of someone throwing up. Vic. I walked into the bathroom and pulled his hair back and kissed his neck. He instantly relaxed before sighing. "Thanks." He croaked out before getting up to brush his teeth. I nodded and watched him brush his teeth. I didn't feel like being extremely productive today but we had things to worry about. First of all, Jack and Jenna were alive again and stronger than the last time we fought them. Silly little spells probably wouldn't work on them.

Vic pushed past me as I was in pondering land going through all the solutions in my head. He collapsed onto his back lying on his back. "Babe?" I called out. He ignored me as usual when he was in a bad mood. There was a knock upon the door and I saw Vic's eyes flashed with anger. I did ask everyone to leave us alone. So why someone would be knocking on the door, I don't really know.

I walked over and opened the door to find Tay standing there. She had a mad expression on her face which I didn't know who it was directed towards. "You okay?" I asked her, mild concern. Most of my concern was going towards my fiancée who was lying on our bed watching this exchange go down. Tay glared at me. "No I'm no o-fucking-kay. I found these in Gabe's journal." She trust letters into my hands and I looked down at them. Two of these were definitely Gabe's handwriting but wasn't. I looked over them before realizing that these were the letters I read in Gabe's car.

He was in love with Jack. "He's been lying to you and me for years, Kellin." Tay said, gesturing to the letters. In an instant, the letters were snatched out of my hand. I turned around to see Vic reading the first letter. We all stood in silence as Vic read over all three letters. "Kellin, I know he's your best friend but this is motive to hurt you. The guy he likes is practically obsessed with you. Hell, I would be mad if someone liked my best friend and not me." He said, handing me back the letters.

"First of all, he's with me. I see where you were coming from though. Kells, from what I've read only the Vampires you have a strong connection with can tell where you are. In latent terms, Vic. So how did that guy find you at the apartment? Only Vic knew you were there." Tay said. I shook my head. No, it wasn't Gabe. He wasn't Jack's informant; I know them both too well. Gabe respects friendship too much to risk it just to fuck Jack. Besides, Jack had Jenna's scent all over him.

I though over it for a few minutes before returning to Vic. "Babe, by the time you got to my apartment. How long was I gone for?" I asked him. Vic had a photographic memory so I watched as he closed his eyes and reimagined the crime scene in his head. "I would say about 35 minutes." He replied after a few moments. Tay gave me a look that read, "What are you onto Quinn?" I was doing a happy dance in my head. "Vic, how long does it take you to get to my apartment?" I asked him as he now returned to sitting.

"Usually, 30 minu-oh shit." Vic said. I knew I had won this fight. "So there's no possible way that Gabe could have known that I was home and what time you arrive to find me gone. It had to be someone who knew exactly when you were leaving otherwise they would've gotten me as soon as I entered the apartment. So who did you tell?" I asked almost feeling as if I was an interrogator. "Mike and I asked Gabe if he wanted anything so there. I win!" Vic said while sticking his tongue out at me.

Tay and I glanced at each other. I knew that she didn't want her to basically be evil and I didn't want my best friend to look like an idiot. "Babe, you don't even want to entertain the thought that it might be your brother." I said, calmly just in case a mood swing happened to come on. "It's not my fucking brother, Kellin. I don't understand why you hate my brother so much." Vic said and so much for no mood swings.

"Vic, listen to the facts. He was brought back with the same resurrection spell that Jack and Jenna were brought back with. You just trust him all the time. He can teleport for fuck's sake, Vic. He could be the mole. You just don't want to believe that family can betray you from personal experience they can and will." I yelled at him. Tay gasped because I guess she wasn't expecting me to just go off on Vic. She also knew about my family from one night when I was insanely drunk.

Vic just froze clearly not expecting that outburst from me. "Kells." He said while taking a small step towards me. "Don't. You do this every time. You are an asshole and then try to make it better by saying Kells. So no, I don't want to hear your excuses. I don't tell you everything and you just assume that you know everything about me and you don't. So fuck it and fuck you." I yelled before storming out of the room while Tay followed me.

Vic's POV

Fuck. I just fucked everything up. I guess that my Achilles heel is my family and everyone I love. I stood up when I started yelling at Kellin but a sudden rush of nausea hit me so I sat down. I also preferred sitting when I was thinking. Kellin had some ideal points and suddenly it did kind of make sense. Jack knew that I would basically do anything for Kellin so why not assume that that would extend to Mike.

All he needed was a witch who could handle the spell. Alysha. Maybe this was all planned out before I even caught on. I grabbed my phone and texted Mike asking him to come to my room. We were going to settle this once and for all as it was getting ridiculous at this point. Sometimes I can't decide what I really want the outcome to be.


End file.
